


Кали

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Levitation



Series: мини G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Генерал Хакс приглашает магистра Рен на ужин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кали

Кайло не скучал.  
  
Последние полчаса он развлекался тем, что наблюдал, с какой сосредоточенностью Хакс выводит шаттл на траекторию посадки.  
  
— Ты так цепляешься за штурвал, будто сдаёшь первый в жизни экзамен по пилотированию.  
  
Хакс не удостоил его даже беглым взглядом, полностью сосредоточившись на показателях датчиков.  
  
— Кадет Ха-а-акс, не хватайтесь за рычаги — это не сиськи тви’лечки! — издевательски протянул Кайло.  
  
— О, заткнись, шутник криффов, — огрызнулся Хакс, начиная сход с орбиты.  
  
Кайло считал ниже своего достоинства пристёгивать ремни, поэтому просто глубже уселся в кресло и стиснул ладонями подлокотники — шаттл всё-таки ощутимо встряхивало. Поймав своё отражение в блестящей панели, он вдруг вспомнил, как давным-давно, в другой жизни, похожими словами улыбчивый мужчина смущал лопоухого подростка, обучая того рулить дряхлым коррелианским транспортником.  
  
Кайло моргнул, и мимолётное видение стаяло, как иней с обшивки шаттла, нагревшейся при входе в атмосферу.  
  
— Правда, Хакс, ты чего такой напряжённый?  
  
— Особенный период вращения и плотная атмосфера данной планеты подразумевают точный расчёт параметров посадки.  
  
Кайло поёрзал в кресле, глядя, как ползут вниз показатели высоты и скорости.  
  
— Но ведь расчёт — твоё второе имя. Генерал Армитэйдж «Расчёт» Хакс. Приятно познакомиться.  
  
Вот теперь Хакс точно напрягся.  
  
— Ты _знаешь_ , как я отношусь к своему имени.  
  
— Ещё бы.  
  
— Сядем — я тебя за уши оттаскаю.  
  
— Не дотянешься, — ухмыльнулся Кайло.  
  
Хакс был всего на пять сантиметров ниже и на пять лет старше Кайло. Но оба этих незначительных факта служили источником бесконечного количества более или менее злых шуток. Причём, с обеих сторон.  
  
Шаттл ещё раз вздрогнул, а затем перед обзорным иллюминатором, точно занавес, отдёрнулась пелена облаков. И Кайло слегка подался вперёд, чтобы подробнее рассмотреть планету, на которую Хакс его зачем-то собственноручно притащил.  
  
Они снижались над большим горным массивом. Внизу стремительно увеличивались в размере и обретали объём белые снежные шапки, серые скалистые склоны и тёмно-зелёные долины. Спустя ещё несколько минут Кайло уже мог разглядеть яркий блеск пары крупных рек, а бортовой компьютер вывел на экран данные о точке прибытия: сектор Брансант — система Бнар — планета Бнар VII.  
  
Странное место для увеселительной прогулки.  
  
Ещё десять минут спустя Хакс аккуратно посадил шаттл на небольшую взлётно-посадочную площадку, окружённую частоколом высоких деревьев с густой тёмной листвой. После чего он, наконец, отпустил штурвал, и утомлённо откинулся в кресле.  
  
— Ну? — спросил Кайло, поправляя на поясе рукоять меча.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Ну и зачем мы здесь? Какова цель: искать тайный форпост Сопротивления, устраивать разведывательную миссию или, может, наносить дипломатический визит? Или ты просто решил похвастаться передо мной своими, надо признать, весьма посредственными навыками пилотирования?  
  
Хакс поднялся из кресла и потянулся за неизменной шинелью.  
  
— Всё куда проще, Рен. Мы просто прилетели поужинать.  
  
Кайло опешил и уставился на Хакса, на чьём бледном лице появилась столь же бледная усталая улыбка.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— В прямом. Ты приглашён на ужин.  
  
— К кому?  
  
Хакс надел на голову фуражку и пристально посмотрел на него:  
  
— К моей семье.  
  
Затем развернулся и ровным шагом направился к выходу из шаттла:  
  
— Пошевеливайся, Рен, нас уже ждут.  
  


***

  
Пока они неслись на спидере по узкой просеке, ведущей от посадочной площадки куда-то вглубь леса, Кайло пытался уложить в голове новость, которой ошеломил его Хакс.  
  
Он сидел на пассажирском сидении, прижимался к чужой спине, и пытался вспомнить, обращал ли он когда-нибудь внимание на данные о семейном положении Хакса в его засекреченном досье.  
  
По всему выходит, что нет.  
  
Кайло помнил, что отец Хакса был какой-то большой шишкой на заре Первого ордена, что генерала за спиной величали ублюдком не только за непомерную требовательность к себе и другим, но и за происхождение. Вот, пожалуй, и всё, что ему удалось вспомнить.  
  
Несмотря на их странные отношения, которые некоторые, кто плохо разбирается в вопросе, могли бы даже назвать _дружбой_ , Кайло очень мало знал о том, о чём Хакс предпочитал молчать.  
  
Например, о семье.  
  
Кайло с трудом рисовал в своём воображении сооружение, которое подходило бы под определение «дом Хакса». Это мог быть вмурованный в землю бункер, мини-модель обожаемого «Финализатора» или претенциозный замок из пластали и закалённого стекла, способный хоть немного отразить неуёмные амбиции одного скромного орденского генерала. Но нет. Когда спидер вылетел на опушку леса, перед Кайло открылся пасторальный вид.  
  
На низком утёсе над тёмным лесным озерцом возвышался дом, которому больше всего подходила характеристика «уютный». Небольшой двухэтажный особняк с высокими окнами и просторной крытой галереей, выходящей на озеро, был облицован розоватой древесиной и накрыт тёмно-серой крышей с парой изящных шпилей. Особняк, а точнее даже коттедж, выглядел старомодно и совершенно, просто абсолютно не ассоциировался с одним из опаснейших людей Галактики.  
  
Кайло поклялся бы, что не заметил вокруг ни одного замаскированного дота или охранного контура, и этот факт почему-то необъяснимо настораживал. Ему показалось, что он попал в слащавый сон, который в любой момент может превратиться в кошмар.  
  
Тем временем Хакс взлетел на спидере по тропинке, ведущей на вершину утёса, и ловко припарковался у просторного крыльца.  
  
— Слезай, — скомандовал он, и первым соскочил в густую траву.  
  
Когда гул мотора затих, Кайло поразила тишина этого места. Шорох леса и едва слышный плеск воды в прибрежных зарослях — вот, пожалуй, и всё, что хоть как-то оттеняло просторную тишину, казалось бы раскинувшуюся вокруг на многие и многие сотни километров.  
  
Но это заповедное безмолвие длилось ровно до того момента, как в глубине дома не раздались шаги, и сквозь распашные двустворчатые двери на крыльцо не вышли две фигуры. Кайло невероятным усилием воли удержал челюсть на месте, и во все глаза уставился на спускавшихся по ступеням женщину и девочку.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой, — произнесла женщина, невысокая миловидная шатенка, и протянула генералу тонкую руку, украшенную изящным серебристым браслетом.  
  
— Лира, дорогая.  
  
Кайло поразился, услышав совершенно нехарактерный для Хакса тон — привычно сдержанный, но в то же время удивительно тёплый. Генерал склонился, целуя протянутую руку, но уже спустя мгновение он был стремительно атакован шумным рыжеволосым снарядом.  
  
— Па-а-а!  
  
Девочка, лет пяти-шести, насколько был способен определить Кайло, повисла на шее у Хакса и намертво вцепилась в воротник шинели, что-то восторженно лопоча.  
  
Только благодаря долгим тренировкам и навыкам медитации, Кайло сейчас удавалось сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, наблюдая счастливое воссоединение генеральского семейства.  
  
Глубоко в душе он был в шоке.  
  
Более того, он уже начинал придумывать способ изощрённой мести Хаксу за то, что тот притащил его в такую глушь лишь затем, чтобы устроить это в высшей степени неловкое представление.  
  
Тем временем Хакс освободился от удушающей детской хватки, и опустил девочку на землю. Когда он повернулся к Кайло, тот заметил в его взгляде проблеск неловкости и тяжесть плохо завуалированной угрозы.  
  
— Лира, Кали, позвольте вам представить — это Кайло, магистр ордена Рен и мой давний коллега, — он на мгновение запнулся. — Кайло, это Лира и Кали. Мои жена и дочь.  
  
Кайло наконец-то отмер и поклонился со всей возможной учтивостью, представления о которой остались в его памяти с далёких, давно позабытых времён.  
  
— Рад встрече, госпожа Лира.  
  
Он решил просто пожать хрупкую белую ладонь, потому что, видит Сила, совершенно не мог представить, как отреагирует Хакс, если он потянется с поцелуем к его жене.  
  
— Не предполагал, что у такого человека, как Хакс, может быть столь прелестная супруга.  
  
Лира рассмеялась тихим грудным смехом:  
  
— Что ж, магистр, в свою очередь я не предполагала, что знаменитый лорд Рен будет настолько галантен.  
  
Кайло раздражённо покосился на Хакса, но тот лишь закатил глаза и, вновь подхватив на руки дочь, бросил:  
  
— Все в дом.  
  
Вежливо придерживая створку двери, Кайло проворчал:  
  
— Поверить не могу, что он даже здесь командует.  
  
— Смею заверить, больше чем где бы то ни было, — улыбнулась ему Лира.  
  
И Кайло подумал, что, возможно, вечер будет не таким ужасным, как он опасался.  
  


***

  
Насчёт вечера Кайло пока был не уверен, но вот сам ужин был выше всяких похвал.  
  
Стандартный паёк высшего комсостава на «Финализаторе» был весьма неплох, но он не шёл ни в какое сравнение с настоящими, любовно приготовленными блюдами. Крабовый суп, превосходно прожаренные нерф-стейки, россыпь небольших круглых пирожков с рыбной начинкой и, в завершении ужина, голубое мороженое, пирог рикшейт и полное блюдо ягод фарр.  
  
Кайло без ложной скромности налегал на угощение. Выражение сдерживаемой тревоги, которое изредка набегало на лицо Хакса, казалось ему предвестником того, что больше его на такое пиршество не позовут. Поэтому он планировал съесть столько, сколько в него влезет. А потом ещё чуть-чуть.  
  
Ужин проходил в мирной, почти дружеской обстановке. Лира оказалась приятным немногословным собеседником. Она доброжелательно выслушивала как сухие речи Хакса, так и редкие, но довольно язвительные реплики гостя. Кали же при этом начинала тараторить всякий раз, когда ей позволяли вставить слово.  
  
За ужином Кайло присмотрелся к бойкой девчушке и отметил её очевидную схожесть с отцом. Она была довольно худощавой для своего возраста, веснушчатой, белокожей с копной густых рыжих волос. А вот светло-карие глаза и заострённый подбородок явно достались ей от матери. Кали рассказывала про свои успехи в учёбе, хвасталась познаниями в астрономии и то и дело порывалась что-то показать, но мать всякий раз мягко прерывала её.  
  
— Так значит это всё-таки не ваше родовое гнездо? И где-нибудь глубоко в подземелье не таятся десятиуровневые катакомбы, в которых маются нерадивые адъютанты и провинившиеся штурмовики?  
  
Хакс досадливо фыркнул:  
  
— Звёзды! Кайло, ну почему тебе всё всегда нужно драматизировать?  
  
— Нет, лорд Рен, это всего лишь дача, — пояснила Лира, жестом подзывая дроида, чтобы тот налил ей чай. — На этой планете находится около тридцати «угодий», где расположены места для отдыха членов Высшего командования Первого ордена и их семей. Не желаете и себе подобное местечко?  
  
— Разве что затем, чтобы привезти сюда на выходные рыцарей Рен.  
  
Кайло улыбнулся, когда Хакс ощутимо содрогнулся от такой перспективы, и отправил в рот ещё кусок рикшейта. Нет, определённо, ужин был великолепен.  
  
— Па, — вновь постаралась привлечь к себе внимание Кали. — Ну можно я уже покажу фокус? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста! Я так долго его тренировала, чтобы тебе показать.  
  
Хакс мгновенно помрачнел, а потом очень мягко, почти нежно улыбнулся девочке:  
  
— Хорошо. Покажи нам, чему ты научилась.  
  
Девочка радостно пискнула, а затем вытянула руку над столом, направив раскрытую ладонь на блюдо с ягодами.  
  
Кайло моментально насторожился. Инстинкт, который ещё несколько часов назад, с самой посадки на поверхность Бнар VII твердил ему, что здесь что-то не так, сейчас забил тревогу. Он почувствовал колебания в Силе…  
  
Кали, прикусив от старания кончик языка, изо всех сил тянула руку вперёд. Тонкие пальцы подрагивали от напряжения, а выражение крайней сосредоточенности на детском лице выглядело бы комично, если бы атмосфера в столовой не искрила от напряжения.  
  
Кайло моргнул и тут же увидел, как одна из крупных пурпурных ягод фарр поднялась над блюдом и поплыла над столом.  
  
— Видите! — радостно вскричала Кали. — Видите! Па, ма, лорд Рен, она летит! Летит!  
  
Девочка торжествующе рассмеялась, ловко поймала парящую в воздухе ягоду и тут же запихнула её в рот.  
  
И только тогда Кайло понял, что так и просидел всё это время с куском пирога, наколотым на вилку. Он разжал ладонь и положил прибор на стол — в голове было одновременно пусто от изумления и тесно от нахлынувших мыслей.  
  
Ужин завершился скомкано. Не прошло и десяти минут, как Лира поднялась из-за стола. Приняв благодарность за великолепный ужин, она кратко попрощалась и ушла из столовой, забрав с собой по-прежнему ликующую девочку.  
  
С их уходом воздух заполнила тяжёлая давящая тишина.  
  
Кайло не знал, что сказать. Он поднял взгляд от скатерти, чтобы посмотреть на Хакса, и был поражён переменой в его облике. Грозный генерал Первого ордена, человек, которого в равной степени боялись и ненавидели миллиарды живых существ, выглядел совершенно разбитым. Сквозь привычную, выточенную и отполированную годами военной службы маску сквозило настоящее отчаяние. Хакс крутил в руке стакан с бренди и слепым неподвижным взглядом смотрел в темноту за окном.  
  
Кайло подал голос:  
  
— В ней течёт Сила.  
  
— Очевидно, — горько заметил Хакс и залпом допил бренди. — Ваша трижды проклятая мистическая _Сила_.  
  
Встав из-за стола, он налил себе ещё одну порцию, и начал мерить комнату нервными шагами.  
  
— Ты скрывал это.  
  
— Ещё одна очевидность, Рен. Скажи, наконец, что-нибудь умное.  
  
— Как давно ты знаешь?  
  
Хакс вздохнул:  
  
— Тринадцать стандартных месяцев.  
  
Кайло произвёл в уме нехитрый подсчёт и пришёл к выводу, что чувствительность к Силе проснулась в девочке в пять лет. Что ж, это довольно обычный возраст для проявления способностей.  
  
— Зачем…  
  
Кайло не успел задать вопрос, как Хакс, развернувшись к нему, вдруг яростно выпалил:  
  
— Я позвал тебя, потому что не хочу отдавать её Сноуку!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не строй из себя большего идиота, чем ты являешься, Рен! Как думаешь, сколько времени пройдёт, пока Верховный лидер её не обнаружит? Ощутит, учует, нападёт на след или как там у вас это происходит!  
  
От Хакса фонило эмоциями, как радиацией от ядерного реактора. Страх, злость, бешенство, тоска — всё это буквально клокотало в нём.  
  
— Верховный лидер мудр.  
  
— Не тогда, когда дело касается этой вашей Силы, — выплюнул Хакс. — Стоит ему учуять Кали, как он тут же заберёт её. Прикажет доставить прямиком к нему в ставку. Прикажет _мне_ это сделать. Он ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы заполучить нового ученика. Крифф, да себя самого вспомни!  
  
Удар пришёлся по больному месту. Кайло оскалился, тут же воскрешая в памяти и бывшего падавана Бена Соло, и мусорщицу с Джакку. Хакс прав — Сноук никогда не упустит из своих цепких старческих рук талантливых детей. Детей, из которых можно вылепить такое удобное, такое послушное оружие.  
  
— Ты можешь отказаться. Ты ведь генерал и его правая рука.  
  
Хакс желчно усмехнулся:  
  
— Поверь, я достаточно адекватен, чтобы понимать, что Сноук легко перешагнёт через мой труп, если ему потребуется что-то, что я не захочу отдать добровольно. А мёртвым я никого не смогу защитить.  
  
Хакс вновь залпом допил бренди, но наливать новый стакан не спешил. Он стоял, свесив голову и уперевшись обеими руками в подоконник, и вся его поза буквально кричала об отчаянии. Кайло боролся с собой и с внезапно накатившим желание подойти к нему и положить руку на плечо.  
  
— И что ты от меня хочешь, Хакс? Чтобы я скрыл её?  
  
— Чтобы ты обучил её.  
  
Кайло замер. В очередной раз за этот безумный вечер. Хакс хотел, чтобы Кайло взял его дочь к себе в ученицы?  
  
— Да, Рен, да, — Хакс будто услышал его потрясённые мысли. — Я не хочу, чтобы она попала к Сноуку. Или, не приведи звёзды, к кому-то из этого джедайского отродья. Я не хочу, чтобы её превратили в игрушку. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах — и за их пределами, — чтобы этого не произошло.  
  
Кайло молчал.  
  
— Я бы и тебя на бластерный выстрел к ней не подпустил. Но если нет других вариантов, то лучший из худших выборов — это ты.  
  
Хакс схватился за бутылку и снова наполнил свой стакан. Кайло посмотрел на блюдо ягод фарр, одна из которых была способна изменить судьбу четырёх человек, и понял, что уже всё для себя решил. Однажды, в пылу битвы, он уже предлагал себя в учителя, и тогда его отвергли. Сейчас же к нему пришли сами, посадили в шаттл, привезли в тайное убежище, впустили в дом и ввели в семью. Едва ли кто-то мог сделать более весомое приглашение.  
  
Кайло наконец встал из-за стола и медленным тяжёлым шагом приблизился к окну, у которого замер Хакс. Поколебавшись мгновение, он всё же опустил ладонь на худое плечо, и сказал:  
  
— Скажи Лире, я не заберу Кали прямо сейчас. Я могу скрыть её присутствие в Силе.  
  
Хакс вздрогнул и с шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы:  
  
— Сколько?  
  
— Думаю, года три. Может, больше, если твоей дочери хватит мозгов, чтобы освоить приёмы маскировки.  
  
Хакс молчал, а Кайло старался не смотреть на их отражение в тёмном стекле. Он не хотел видеть у генерала _такой_ взгляд. Никогда.  
  
— Ваша дочь пока останется с вами. А там посмотрим.  
  
Хакс едва заметно кивнул, а затем неловко положил свою ладонь на руку Кайло.  
  
— Спасибо, — произнёс он одними губами, но Кайло видел это в отражении.


End file.
